


Cold

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Skull Fucking, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Anti knew he would make Jack's last moments as pleasurable as he could. He didn't realize that it'd be this hot.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hate me for this, but some of y'all probably knew this was coming already. I want to emphasize that this is meant to paint Anti as a horrible monster and not to be romanticized. I was actually surprised that nobody had written anything like this yet so I decided to. If I wasn't going to hell before, I definitely am now. If the idea of sex with dead bodies squicks you, then TURN BACK NOW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. I'll see you all in hell. Enjoy I guess?
> 
> Triggers (good god there's a lot): explicit rape/non-con, eye trauma, neck trauma, blood and gore, cannibalism (does it count if its only an eye?), major character death, knives, knifeplay, skullfucking, necrophilia

Anti wanted Jack's last moments to be pleasurable, so here he was.

Everything had started out normal as usual. Jack had cornered him in his room, grinding up against him, and begging to be fucked. Anti just couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes, but Anti had a plan. Tonight, he would finally kill Jack. But he'd hate to let that gorgeous body go to waste after all. So as their mouths moved against each other, Anti formulated his dastardly plan. He could barely focus as Jack rutted against him through their jeans, Jack's hands tangled in Anti's hair, mouth punishing against his. 

"Just fuck me already Anti. I need you so bad," Jack moaned as he broke the kiss, scratching his nails against Anti's back. Anti laughed and placed a kiss on his warm forehead, grabbing him by the hips.

"You'll get me soon enough kitten," Anti cooed, pushing Jack backwards onto the bed. Anti landed on top of him with a thud, Jack struggling to regain control. He moaned as Anti thrust his hips down, pinning Jack's hands above his head on the bed, eliciting a high pitched moan from Jack. Anti freed one of his hands and reached to his back pocket, checking to make sure the knife was still there. He smiled and slowly pulled it out, bringing it to Jack's chest. They'd experimented with knife play before, Jack enjoying it far too much. When Jack saw the knife, he moaned. Anti rewarded him with a bruising kiss, taking the knife and cutting open his shirt carefully. When it was sufficiently cut, Anti began to run the knife down the length of Jack's torso, lightly scratching his skin with the blade. Jack jumped in surprise from the cold steel, but quickly responded by bucking his hips and squirming in Anti's grasp. 

"You want me to cut you up, darling? I'd hate to ruin your pretty little body," Anti said absentmindedly, distracted by the way the knife looked against Jack's pale skin. It was warm now, but soon enough it'd be as cold as ice, and that thought made Anti grow even harder. He circled the knife around Jack's nipples, flicking the tip of it across them. Jack arched his back, letting out a long moan, and god Anti loved how he sounded like this. His moans were always delicious, the way his breathing would hitch when Anti would hit the right spot. Too bad he wouldn't hear them anymore soon. Anti withdrew the skin from Jack's skin, and focused on undoing Jack's pants with one hand. Luckily, he's had enough practice doing so. Anti quickly pulled down Jack's pants and underwear, admiring the sight of Jack squirming in his grip, laying there looking like a whore wanting more. He finally let go of Jack's hands, only to sit up and pull Jack up roughly to his crotch. 

"Now, I want you to be a good little whore and suck my cock," Anti grinned, seeing the eager look on Jack's face. Jack nodded and lightly took Anti's cock into his hand and began to stroke. Anti tightened his grip in Jack's hair, sighing. Without missing a beat, Jack took half of Anti's cock into his mouth in one go, not breaking eye contact once. Anti groaned, shoving Jack's head down further. Jack choked a bit, but continued to take Anti's length, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm with his hand. Anti brought the knife to Jack's face, running it lightly under his eye.

"Look at you, taking me like a champ. I'm really gonna miss you though," Anti said as he dragged the knife under Jack's eye. Jack made a questioning noise, but Anti ignored it, and focused on the task on hand. As Jack sucked lightly on the head of his cock, Anti took a deep breath and readied the knife. It was now or never, he thought to himself. As Jack opened his eyes, Anti plunged the knife straight into Jack's right eye, blood erupting from the wound. Jack screamed, trying to draw back, but Anti continued to hold him there on his cock as he twisted the knife in Jack's eye socket. Anti laughed in between moans, trying not to come at the sight of Jack's struggling. He finally pulled the knife out, severing Jack's eye in the process. Jack screamed again as Anti finally released him, Jack falling backwards onto the bed and clutching his bleeding eye socket.

"What the fuck Anti? Why the fuck would you do that?" Jack cried out, crying as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding. 

"Oh I'm not done with you yet, dear. Just wait and see what I do to you," Anti hissed out, grabbing Jack again and undoing his own pants, bringing his aching cock to Jack's face. Jack immediately tried to pull away, but he was no match for Anti's inhuman strength. All he could do was sob as Anti brought his cock to Jack's empty socket and began to thrust in. Jack recoiled instinctively, but Anti shoved him as far as could onto his cock. It was nothing like Anti had ever felt before. It was smooth, but slick from the fluids and blood. If he wasn't careful, he'd come right then and there. But he had to hold on for just a bit longer in time for the grand finale. Jack started begging Anti to stop as he continued to thrust shallowly in and out of Jack's eye socket, blood acting as lube for his cock. Jack brought his hands to Anti's hips, trying to push him away but it was all in vain. Eventually, Anti's hips started to stutter, knowing his orgasm was close. Anti picked up the bloody knife and readied it. As his orgasm started, Anti plunged the knife into Jack's chest, reveling in Jack's delightful screams and cries of pain. He was coming now, come mixing with blood and tears. As he pulled out, he could see his own come dripping from the ruined socket, running down Jack's face. Anti groaned, knowing that he could easily go again. Jack was gripping Anti's hand around the knife, trying to pull it out as he sobbed in desperation. 

"Don't worry babe, it'll all be over for you soon," Anti laughed as he twisted the knife deeper, shoving Jack onto his back once more. Jack struggled, trying to fight Anti and push him away, but Anti gripped his arms and bent them back in an unnatural position, Jack screaming again. He hadn't wanted to break Jack's arms, but at least he wouldn't try to struggle anymore. Jack's arms fell limply above him, Jack's sole eye now closed, as if he was trying to ignore the situation. Anti pulled the knife from Jack's chest and swiped some blood from the blade. He lubed his cock as much as he could with the blood, and positioned himself by Jack's entrance.

"Please, for the love of god, don't! Just kill me already!" Jack sobbed, wanting nothing more than to be put out of his misery. 

"Oh, I'm getting to that very soon," Anti grinned, and thrust inside of Jack abruptly. Jack cried out in pain, trying to kick at Anti, but it was no use. He was growing weak from blood loss already and Anti knew he wouldn't last much longer. Anti set a punishing pace, fucking in and out of Jack as fast as he could. Anti's breathing was heavy now, grunting with each thrust. He looked down and saw that Jack was still hard despite everything.

"Look at you. You're still hard after all this? You're fucking sick," Anti grunted out, picking up the knife and slashing along Jack's bare chest. Jack groaned weakly, still crying and covered in blood. Anti held the knife to Jack's throat, holding it there while he continued to thrust. Jack was impossibly tight, and the blood just made it feel even better. 

"Looks like it's over for you, Jack. I'll see you in hell, you little whore," Anti hissed out, as he dragged the knife along Jack's throat. Blood erupted from his neck, painting his beautiful skin crimson red. Anti grew impossibly harder, dropping the knife and bringing both hands to Jack's hips. Anti could feel Jack convulsing from trying to breathe, his body dying. Anti hissed again as Jack's body tightened around his cock, increasing the pressure. Soon, Jack's body stilled, his one eye open, but unblinking and cloudy. Anti slowed down, fucking into Jack's cold and lifeless body, enjoying the pressure around his cock. Anti could barely take it anymore, the urge to come overwhelming. If he thought Jack was beautiful in life, then he was even more beautiful in death. Even with his marred, bloody skin and missing eye, Jack was just as gorgeous as ever. His skin was cold to the touch, body stiff. But he still looked just as handsome, even with the life drained from his body. With each thrust of Anti's cock, Jack's body jolted and moved up the bed slightly. Anti withdrew a hand from Jack's hips, bringing it to his ruined, lifeless face. He traced the outline of Jack's lips, moving up to the exposed eye socket. He gathered some of the blood and brought it to his own lips, moaning at the taste, and thrusting faster. Soon, Anti's hips were stuttering again, and he bottomed out. Anti cried out in pleasure as he came, filling Jack's dead insides with his come. 

It was the hardest that Anti had ever came, and the best orgasm of his life. He slowly pulled out, and crawled up to Jack's still face. Anti licked at the eye socket, come and blood still slightly wet. He lapped at the liquids, trying to get everything he could. The saltiness of the come and tears combined with the sharp copper taste of the blood almost made him hard again. He savored the taste as he withdrew from Jack's face and looked over to his side where he'd thrown the eye. Anti gently picked it up and lowered it into his mouth, biting at the soft flesh of the eye. It exploded in his mouth, releasing some sort of intoxicating fluid that made him moan loudly. He continued to chew as he let the optic nerve slide past his lips, swallowing the whole thing. Anti wiped his mouth and brought his face back to Jack's.

"Even if you're dead, you still belong to me. You'll always be mine," Anti whispered as he placed one last kiss on Jack's ice cold lips.


End file.
